Not Supposed To Be Here But Here Anyway
by southernvampirepirate
Summary: In the new Predators movie what if there was another person being hunted, a sixteen year old girl? What if that girl set the Predator tied to the pole free before Royce? What if she got off that planet? What if that classic Predator didn't die?
1. Chapter 1 Fell From The Sky

**okay, this is my first predator fanfic and i hope it's okay, it's basically the new movie Predators with a new added character. please review!**

**(i only own Alice and the way she is:)**

Not Supposed To Be Here But Here Anyway

CHAPTER ONE

I awoke to the sound of gun fire, sitting up a wave of dizziness caused me to lay back down holding my head with both hands.

I hated when this happened.

Sitting up again slowly this time, I realized I was in what looked like a jungle.

"What the freak?" I asked myself slowly standing.

I jumped and screamed when a person hit the ground a few feet in front of me, a parachute slowly gliding down to land on top of it.

With wide eyes I stared at the person covered by a parachute.

Slowly stepping forward I was stopped by a pull at my waist and chest.

Looking down I finally noticed that I too was strapped to parachute. "Now I don't remember putting that on for school," I mumbled to myself, while attempting to un-strap it from my body…with trouble.

See I don't know much about this kinda stuff.

Finally I got the cursed thing off and went toward the person in front of me.

Carefully I pulled the tarp away to find it was in fact a woman….a heavily armed woman.

Running a hand threw my curly black hair I looked at the weapons nervously before bending down and shaking the woman's shoulder lightly.

She didn't move.

Bringing my hand to her neck I felt for her pulse and found that she was alive just knocked out.

My eyes strayed to her several weapons and I suppressed a shutter.

What if this woman was dangerous? What was she doing here? What was I doing here? Assuming I too fell from the sky, how did I get from walking to school to waking up in a jungle? As I was thing these questions, I didn't notice the woman's dark eyes open until her hand reached up and grabbed my neck before putting a knife to it.

My grey eyes widened, "Oh! Please don't kill me! I didn't do anything… in fact I don't even know why I'm here or why you're here! I just-" the woman got fed up with my ramblings.

"Alright! Shut up, I'm not going to kill or hurt you," she said letting me go.

I stood as she slowly sat up, she looked up at me, "Think you could help me up?" she asked with now gentle eyes.

I looked at her for a second before giving her my hand and pulling her to her feet.

She muttered thanks while she proceeded to unhook the parachute from her back.

"So," she said once it was off, "what's your name," I contemplated telling her, since she was almost going to kill me a few moments ago but decided she's probably safe enough.

"Alice," I said bringing a hand up to pick my lip as I asked "You?" she smiled, "Isabelle," I grinned, "Nice to meet you Isabelle,"

We both flinched when we heard a round of gun fire coming from a little ways away from us followed by voices yelling.

Looking back at me Isabelle took off the rifle hanging from a strap around her shoulder and said, "Stay behind me," then we started walking towards the sounds.

I followed reluctantly not wanting to be left alone in some jungle.

I stayed behind her as we got closer, I spotted at least three men arguing at each other, all had weapons and all looked dangerous.

One that looked American spotted us first as the other guy asked "Where are we?"

"Maybe they know," he said nodding to Isabelle who had her rifle aimed at them.

I stood close behind her peaking at the men over her shoulder. I didn't like strangers, and even though Isabelle was still technically a stranger, I knew her, liked her and already liked her.

Isabelle spoke, "I saw more parachutes,"

I looked at her, "You did?"

She nodded; I didn't remember seeing any other parachutes.

The guy spoke again, "Where?"

"Why should I tell you?" she asked.

He scoffed, "So I can figure out who threw me out of a fuckin' airplane,"

I snorted lightly, "Well that was a good answer," I mumbled.

"You want to lower the weapon?" the guy asked.

Isabelle shook her head "I've never seen this jungle. And I've seen most."

"All right, you think this is Asia? Maybe Africa?" he asked with inquiring eyes.

Isabelle shook her head again, then I spoke up "Nah, doesn't fit, maybe the Amazon, but that's all I can figure,"

He looked at me with scrutiny before asking "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," he looked at me in confusion before Isabelle spook "Saw parachutes this way" she jerked her head to the left then the guy walked off In that direction, followed by the guy who wanted to know where we were and a Latino dude who glanced at Isabelle than me and followed.

Isabelle turned to me, "Be careful," she said then continued to follow the others.

We soon started to hear the sounds of fighting and came into a small clearing where this big black guy was fighting another guy who looked to be from prison.

The prisoner hit the black guy hard with some type of wood then stood up to glare at us, "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

Isabelle stepped forward, with me staying near and said, "You first,"

"You with him?" the prisoner asked, pointing to the black guy.

Isabelle shook her head, "No,"

"Then why don't you mind your own damn business?"

I glared at him, "We've got bigger problems right now, rude ass"

He looked at me and started coming towards us…well…me when the big black guy grabbed him and lifted him up.

"I will finish what you started," then he sat the prisoner back down.

The guy looked back over at us smirking, "So a strength in numbers kinda thing?"

Isabelle nodded, "Something like that,"

"Okay then, now why don't we go get the man hanging from a tree?"

Just then I could hear the sound of someone calling for help, the American guy from earlier started walking towards the sound leading the way as the others followed, the prisoner walked past me grinning, "Nice body sweetheart,"

I glared at him and walked closer to Isabelle and near the black guy.

I may not know where we are but I know one thing, Orange dude freaked me out.

We came to find this guy hanging upside down from a tree over a pond. "Help me! Somebody! Fuck!"

Isabelle yelled at him, "Hey shut up, you're to loud."

The guy looked up at us his expression turned to joy.

"Oh thank God! Please could someone get me down?" he started thrashing about to untie himself but in the process was breaking the branch.

"Hey tree dude, stop moving!" he looked at me in confusion.

Isabelle nodded "Your breaking the branch,"

"Well help me the fuck-" American guy I guess I'll just call him Joe after GI Joe raised his gun and blasted the branch apart causing tree dude to fall in the water.

Isabelle turned to glare at him, he shrugged, "Taking to long," I suppressed another snort and watched as finally the guy in the water stood up and walked towards us.

He said "Thanks, so do any of you happen to know what's going on?"

I shook my head as the others either shrugged or muttered "no"

Joe, looked at him then at us and said, "We've got to get to higher ground, see if we recognize anything or come across a town,"

"That's highly unlikely," I said, Joe looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

I continued, "This being the jungle and possibility the Amazon jungle we'd be lucky if we came across a small village much less a town. The people in these places don't like to be found usually."

He spread his arms out, "Well Miss know it all, I don't care what you think is possible. I'm going this way if any of you want to follow, follow. I'm gone," then he turned and started walking.

I frowned looking at Isabelle, "I am right though," I stated and she gave me a small smile before following him.

I of course followed after her.

We went past the prisoner who whistled at her as she walked by him.

"Nice ass," he told her and in answer she glared at him then continued walking.

As I went past, he grabbed my arm, "Your not too bad either sweetheart,"

I struggled out of his grasp and rushed to be by Isabelle while he just chuckled.

The black guy then was suddenly instep beside me, I glanced at him and he nodded in greeting, "Are you alright?" he asked as we walked, I nodded.

"My name is Mombasa,"

I gave him a small smile, "Alice,"

"Nice to meet you," then he continued walking.

We came to a stop when we found this Asian looking guy staring at something in front of him.

Looking closer I saw it was some type of thing with skulls and other bones piled at it's base.

The prison guy spoke first, "What the hell is that?"

Isabelle answered with another question, "Who would do this?"

I tilted my head to the side studying the bones, "Someone with a sick since of humor," I mumbled. Running a hand threw my hair again.

Mombasa spoke up his statement making very good since. "Whoever they are, they take trophies. In my culture the warrior with the greatest trophies commands the most respect."

I nodded in agreement, "He's right, most African cultures do this so does some tribes in the rain forests maybe that's who did this,"

The guy who seemed to be Russian shook his head, "No It's a test. To see how we do under pressure."

Isabelle broke in, "If this were a test, you'd all be military. Total strangers. Live rounds. This is something else."

Then for the first time I heard the Latino speak, "Maybe its ransom. Back in Tijuana, we kidnap you; put you in an oil drum. The ransom's not paid, we light you on fire."

"Ewwww," I shook my head that must be awful but I didn't think this was ransom, I may not be experienced in their type of work but I have watched too many Law and Order and Missing explodes to know this is not ransom.

The prisoner spoke up again, "I hear these stories about these experiments they run on cons. They stick drugs in your food and they sit back and watch what happens."

The doctor shook his head this time stating, "Well, it's not drugs. If it was a psychotropic compound, we'd be feeling residual side effects. Loss of motor skills, blurry vision. And if it was a behavioral experiment... I mean, there... There'd be a point."

Mombasa stilled, "What if we are dead?"

Prison guy looked around, "I was going to be executed in two days."

"And I was in combat." The Russian said.

Mombasa looked at him, "So was I."

My brow furrowed, "Well I was on my way to school"

The Latino spoke again looked up at the trees then to the ground "This is hell." J

oe looked at us like we were idiots,

"Last time I looked," he said, "You didn't need a parachute to get there. But it doesn't matter what happened, or why. We're here. Only question is, how do we get out?"

**A/N**

**Well tell me what you think! like it? love it? hate it? let me know. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Climbed Up A Tree

**(i only own Alice)**

Not Supposed To Be Here But Here Anyway

CHAPTER TWO

We were walking over this creek bed when Isabelle decided we should rest. Joe kept going.

She walked up to him, "Hey, we need to rest."

He glanced at her "So rest."

Jerk.

Isabelle kept talking, "You look like you could use it too."

But he kept walking away,

"You got a name?" finally Joe stopped and looked at her.

"Look, I'm sorry. You want to play scout leader? Great. You want to follow me? Fine. But I'm not doing this... I'm better on my own."

I squinted my eyes at him, "You sure about that?"

he gave me the finger and kept walking.

Looking into one of the puddles, I realized the sun hasn't moved since we got here.

"Hey GI Joe?" I asked walking over to him.

"What?" I grinned at him, "Don't you think it's odd that the sun hasn't moved since we got here?"

Isabelle looked at him, " What do you think is really going on?"

"What do I think?" he asks, and looks over at the Russian,

"Nokolai is Spetznatz Alpha Group," ah so that's his name.

He then looks over at the Latino, "Los Zetas Cartel Enforcer,"

Then he throws a look at Mombasa, "R.U.F. that's a death-squad from Sierra Leone," he points over to the Asian, Hanzo I think his name is, "Yakuza Inagawa-kai" whatever that is.

Then the prisoner, "FBI's most wanted" no wonder he freaked me out so much.

Joe then pointed to Edwin, "Him….he doesn't belong."

Then he pointed to me, "And you….what are you."

I grinned at him, "I'm a straight A student highest in all my classes from the lovely city of Miami Florida. What are you?"

Isabelle answered for me, "You know the jungle, all the players. I'm guessing Ex-Military, Black-Ops, probably Mercenary."

"I think we were chosen," I said thoughtfully, "for what though, I'm not sure."

"Either way," Joe said, "I'm going off on my own. Come with me if you like, if not stay here."

He then turned away, I couldn't help myself, "ooh big bad Ex-Military man going to go off on his own and he doesn't even know where he is or what he's up against if anything….smart.."

Joe glared at me, "You know what girl? If you got any better ideas let's here it,"

I shrugged, "Go to higher ground. Stay together."

He rolled his eyes, "Come on," He yelled to the others and we all started walking again.

The Latino came up to Isabelle while we walked, he grinned his yellow teeth showing "I thought bitches weren't allowed to be snipers."

Isabelle smirked at him "Is that why they didn't take you?"

The Latino scoffed "Ha-Ha-Ha... bitch."

We came to this wooded area when suddenly Mombasa tripped on a log busting it.

The prisoner made a sni remark at him just when I started to hear this sound of wood snapping.

Nokolai shouted "It's a Trap!" then this BIG log came flying at us Isabelle pushed me to the ground when it pasted then suddenly these little stakes like Buffy the vampire slayer's where hitting the ground.

Isabelle pulled me to my feet and told me to run.

Which I did, screaming the whole way; until I fell into a hole.

"AHHH!" I yelled as I fell into it, luckily there was nothing in it….I could hear yelling above me and heard Isabelle scream.

"Somebody help me!" I yelled, trying to grasp a hold of anything so I could climb but failing.

Then there was Mombasa,looking down at me, "Alice, give me your hand," he said as I jumped up to reach him.

After my fourth try he grabbed one of my hands and hauled me up really putting a strain on my shoulder.

"Come on," he said bringing me to my feet and trotting over to the others.

I came up to stand beside Isabelle who smiled at me then turned back to look at the dead man in front of us.

"This doesn't make since," I said looking closer at the man.

"If he had all these traps set up then why is it that we tripped them and not the person who killed him?"

Nikolai spoke up, "maybe the ones who killed him used a sniper,"

"Either way these traps weren't meant for us," Joe said.

"what do you mean?" the doctor asked.

"He was hunting something else. Something a lot bigger."

My brows furrowed, "Bigger?"

Joe looked at me and nodded, "The trunk was a deadfall. Rule of thumb with a deadfall is you set the weight five times that of the target animal. Whatever it was got through the trip wires. And did this." He said pointing to the corpse.

I started picking my lip in thought, "How very fascinating," I muttered staring at all the traps.

Joe started walking away, while the others followed, I stayed beside Isabelle as the prisoner asked "Hey, where are we going?" Joe looked back at him, "Someone put us on this rock. There's got to be a way off it."

Suddenly i heard this sound, like some type of electronic and everyone pulled out there weapons as I got behind Mambasa and Nikolai.

Remembering my blue backpack, I slipped it off and got it ready to sling at someone if I had to.

The prisoner only had a knife.

So he started cussing and complaining and the next thing I know is his knife is at Mombasa's throat but the barrel of Mambasa's gun is under the prisoners chin ready to kill by the pull of the trigger.

A frown appeared on my face before I quietly said, "let him be Mombasa….or kill him, but we have other things we have to worry about,"

Everyone looked at me but I paid them no mind, there was this thing running at us through some tall grass.

"Guys…um what's that?" I asked just when everyone pointed their guns at it.

The thing came out of the bushes and growled, it looked like a mix between a thing and a warthog combined with a bore hog….well whatever it was it didn't look friendly.

As it started running towards us everyone started shooting.

This thing took about a million rounds before it blew apart.

As more came I started backing away, looking for a tree I could climb.

Pulling the backpack on I found this sturdy looking tree with low enough branches and ran to it climbing as fast as I could.

I got up to the middle of the trunk and stopped, watching the things chase after the guys.

Isabelle was aiming at one going after the doctor and shot it dead on.

I pumped my fist in the air a little feeling proud of her.

I then saw another one of those things coming towards them and with a scream I told her to look out.

Isabelle turned and made the doc climb a tree while she turned and got ready to shoot the thing.

Just one problem, she had no bullets.

That was when I got sidetracked by two things coming to my tree, "Oh God," I whispered as I tried to stay still, hoping the things wouldn't see me and try to come up the tree.

They were just catching my snit when this loud shrill whistle sounded off through the trees making the things turn and run away.

Sighing in relief I watched the other guys meet together before I climbed down.

Running to them I came to stand beside Joe, "I'm alive!" I said dramatically even though i was scared shitless, earning an eye roll from the American.

The doctor spoke up "Excuse me. Just what the hell just happened?"

Joe answered, "We're being hunted. All of us. All were brought here for the same purpose. This planet is a game preserve. And we're the game. In case you didn't notice, we just got flushed out. They sent the dogs in, just like you if you were stalking boar or shooting quail. They split us apart and they watched. Testing us."

"How do you know this?" i asked.

"Because, that's what I would do."

**A/N**

**Read and review:)**


	3. Chapter 3 Fell In Mud

**a BIG thank you to all my reviewers! :D**

**(I own Alice and her trippingness)**

Not Supposed To Be Here But Here Anyway

CHAPTER THREE

Night had just fallen, and we sat up a perimeter and had three watches while the rest of us slept.

The Latino was dead; Isabelle told me someone set him up to trap us using a recording of his voice. Whoever we were dealing with was badass.

Joe wanted to follow the thing's that attacked us track's…which we were doing until nightfall came upon us.

I lay down next to Isabelle, pulling out a grey sweat shirt and putting it over my white T-shirt, I sat down my back pack to use as a pillow.

Lying back, I told Isabelle, "Wake me if something happens," then I fell asleep.

***************t

I awoke to someone shaking me awake, "Alice," it was Isabelle.

"What is it?"

"Something's wrong," I set up to find it was still pretty dark.

I looked around, making out the shapes of the others, Hanzo, the Prisoner and Nikolai were supposed to be keeping watch right now.

Which they were, but something seemed off, the air was too tense, and like right before a storm…something was going to happen.

I could feel it.

Joe sat up, on full alert along with Mombasa, I started picking my lip nervously as I got on my haunches ready to run if I had to.

The jungle was silent, not one creature making a sound.

Then there was this sound of something charging, like a generator? And this blue light flashed.

Joe pushed me down, "Get down!" he shouted as this blue light came and hit the prisoner in the chest, killing him.

Nikolai started shooting blindly in the direction the blue light came from.

We could here something moving through the trees and Isabelle jerked me to my feet.

"Run!" she yelled and I took off, running as fast as I could.

I could hear her running behind me followed by a few others. I heard this other sound though, different from earlier, it was fast, sounding like a rattle snake.

I ran faster, hearing it come closer…that's when I tripped.

I fell hard, my hands scraped from the bark of a tree.

I panicked as I heard the thing coming closer hearing a hiss from it.

"Ahhh!" I screamed when it leapt for me, but instead it stopped, falling mid air to the ground.

Joe came up and took my hand, pulling me up.

"You okay?" he asked, I muttered a yeah, I noticed by this time the sky had turned lighter and I could see better, looking down at the thing, I almost gagged, it smelled like rotting corpses.

"Ew," I whispered taking a step back from it.

Joe told me to get going and I followed him to the others.

Mombassa, Hanzo along with Nikolai the doctor and Isabelle had survived the attack but not the prisoner.

Not that I liked him that much anyway. As morning arose we continued to walk, watching for anything suspious.

Around mid day I figure we came across this camp like structure.

To say I wanted to be there was a full out lie, there were dead things hanging from tree limbs and skins stretched out.

Blood was everywhere.

"Guys?" I asked as we walked, "do you think it's a good idea to be in this-whoa!"

I stared at this thing tied to a pole, it's dreadlock hair hanging over it's face, it looked reptilian by the skin texture but it also had a human body structure….just a lot bigger.

"What. IS. That?" I whispered as Nikolai walked up to it attempting to see if it was dead when it jumped at us….well more like lunged…with it's head.

I yelped, jumping back, it's face was quite….interesting to say the least, being it had mandibles like a crabs leg, sunk in dark grey eyes…similar to my own in fact. Its mouth looked dangerous and defiantly alien.

It hissed at us, like it was almost trying to warn us….or telling us to go away…or both.

Anyway, the thing clicked and growled.

"Joe…I think we should leave," I said turning around to look at him, but he wasn't there.

"Joe?" Mambosa spoke, fear in his eyes, "It's here," then before I could even blink, a spear of some sort rammed up through his chest cavity.

I screamed, while the others started shooting. Turning around I started running.

As I went past the alien, I almost felt sorry for it as it tried to break loose. I would have set it free but…I had to get out of there.

Suddenly, I tripped!...again.

Getting to my feet, pain laced through my ankle. Moving slower this time, I kept going, running through trees and vines. In my haste I fell again in this mud pond/puddle thing.

"Agh! I hate my clumsiness." I mumbled when I noticed something….I was sinking.

"Ahhh shit! Shit!" I said to my self trying to crawl out of the mud, I did a little, but I was still sinking.

I clawed at towards the hard ground, almost in a panic, what if I couldn't get out? What if something came and ate me? What if I died?

"No Alice! Stop thinking that way, you can get out of this!" I convinced myself, getting closer to the hard steady ground, I was _still _sinking, but I was also getting closer to land!

Finally, my hand touched down on hard ground and I clawed at it, using all the strength I had to pull myself up.

Once I was fully out of the mud I collapsed gasping, totally covered in mud, out in the middle of the jungle, now all by myself, while being hunted by these…things.

Yep my life officially sucked now.

**A/N**

**Hope you like it:)**


	4. Chapter 4 Set A Thing Free

**Thank you to my reviewers: Lady NeverAfterNon, The Silent Hunter, Legal Humer, Serendipity's tears, Jadehuntress, RubyDracoGirl, backwaterplanet, callmeBaby'08' and Megan! your words were very much aprecated:)**

**(I only own Alice!"**

Not Supposed To Be Here But Here Anyway

CHAPTER FOUR

I was walking…err limping.

My ankle still hurt like hell, but I was walking it off…sort of.

The mud on my hair and body was dry and cracking on my skin, making me itch. So I scratched as I walked not really knowing where I was going.

I hope I run into Isabelle or Joe…or even Nikolai, the doctor though…what's his name? Anyway I don't care to run into him. He doesn't have any guns or weapons so basically he's useless.

I whipped at my forehead as sweat ran down my neck; did I mention it was pretty humid around here?

I started to regret leaving my back pack; at least there I would have some water. Maybe if I got lucky I would run into a stream or something.

I was also hungry, but I was afraid to eat anything, might kill me.

As I continued my aimless walk through the strange jungle I didn't notice until the last minute that I had in fact walked right back into the camp of the big, evil, invisible hunters/killers that were trying to kill me and my friends….well if you could call Joe, Isabelle, Nikolai and the Doc friends.

Biting my lip, I stopped, looking around nervously for any of the killers.

Finding none, I started walking further into the camp.

I startled as I stopped in front of a skinned body. A human one I might add, hanging upside down on a tree…..it was Mombassa.

I almost puked my empty guts out but instead turned away from the gruesome scene, my eyes threatening to water. I liked him.

I made my way past all the skins and heads and stopped in front of the alien tied to the pole.

Its head was down and its dreads covered its face.

I squinted my eyes at it, before looking up at the sky, it was getting dark and that meant I would be all by my self...in the dark.

Bringing my eyes back down, I jumped when I found a pair of very intelligent grey eyes looking back at me.

He {that's what I'm assuming the gender is} growled softly at me, low and threatening.

I took a step back thinking; I was all alone, being hunted. This thing was obviously captured. And he looked like he could fight. But what would he do if I turned him loose….how was I going to turn him loose? Those chains wrapped around him looked pretty wicked and un-breakable.

But first things first.

I stepped closer to him and growled at me again, flaring his mandibles at me in slight aggression.

I stopped, "hi," I said softly.

He clicked, cocking his head to the side in a questioning manner.

"You want to get out of here don't you? Be free?" I asked him, looking around nervously.

He clicked again, staring at me with his grey eyes like he was studying me.

I bit my lip, "you do understand me don't you?" to my surprise he gave me a curt nod.

I smiled, pumping my fist in the air whisper shouting "yes!" he clicked at me again, grabbing my attention.

"I can set you free, but you got to promise me a few things."

He did nothing, "Alright, don't kill me and don't use me as bait for anything."

He raised his would be eyebrows before letting go a few clicks and chirps.

"Okay then," I turned around trying to look for something to cut him down with when I tripped.

"Damn it!" I cursed; looking back at the thing I tripped on, it was this ax/knife/sword thingies.

Perfect!

I got to my feet again and picked up the thing, feeling the heaviness of it in my hands.

"Alright," I mumbled, lifting it up like a baseball bat and swinging.

I hit the chain, but didn't break it, so I swung again and the second time it hit it, the chain broke….making the alien fall….towards me.

"Ah!" I yelped jumping out of the way just in time when the poor guy did a face plant in the dirt.

He grumbled before getting to his knees and standing to his full height.

"Wow," I whispered, he was really tall.

Suddenly while I was gawking at him, his arm snapped forward and caught me by the throat…..well shit.

**A/N**

**so let me know what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Said Thing Saved Me

**Hi peoples! thank you so much for reviewing, favoring and reading! I LOVE it when you do that...makes me all happy inside:)**

(OK, i do not own anything except Alice, sadly. So ummm...yeah:(

Not Supposed To Be Here But Here Anyway

CHAPTER FIVE

My eyes went wide as he brought me up to eye level…..which was like seven feet off the ground, and leaned in close to my face.

Then suddenly, he dropped me.

I landed with a groan, and then glared up at the thing; I was really tired of falling down in this blasted jungle.

He bent down and retrieved what appeared to be a mask. Bringing it to his face he put it on with a purr. All the gadgets on him then seemed to light up and he brought his right forearm to his face and typed a few things on his computer as though checking to make sure everything worked.

I stared at him as he stood there a few minutes before turning to walk off.

"Ugh!" I sighed, glaring as I jumped to my feet, ignoring the dizziness washing over me.

"Hey!" I whispered/shouted.

The thing kept walking.

Clinching my jaw, I picked up a rock at my feet and threw it at him, hitting him square in the back. With a growl, he turned back to me taking long, quick strides as he walked.

He stopped in front of me, a low clicking sound emitting from him, I continued to glare at him, pissed off.

He stared at me through that emotionless mask, when suddenly; he backhanded me, knocking me to my knees.

I held my cheek, tasting blood in my mouth as I looked up at him. He growled, looking down on me in a dominant manner.

I really don't think he put his all in that hit, but I could already feel a slight swelling on the side of my face.

The body language that he used told me plainly that he wanted me to submit. Which I wouldn't.

I watched him with my grey eyes, as he turned his head to the side as if he heard something...me? I couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary.

Seeming to be mumbling to himself, He bent down and snatched up my free arm, dragging me to my feet.

I growled, "Hey!" but he clamped a hand over my mouth and jerked me up over his shoulder, before quickly running out of the camp and climbing a tall tree.

Clutching his shoulder, I managed to keep myself from falling as he silently continued our climb up this tree. Finally he stopped and stood on a thick branch and not so gently helped me down, off his shoulder.

Bringing a finger to his face he made the quiet sign.

He then proceeded to ignore me and watch the ground. Quietly I stepped nearer to him and wrapped one arm around his thick leg incase I lost my balance. If this bothered him he didn't show it.

We both tensed when we saw a tall figure coming from the camp in our direction. It was one of those things that have been trying to kill me.

He, I assumed that was his gender, looked around slowly like he was searching for something then with a low deep growl turned back the way he came.

I let myself breathe out a sigh of relief but noticed the big guy beside me was still tense….suddenly I heard something come whistling at me and gasped when the big guy caught the spear right before it went through me.

"Aw Shit," i whispered, Looking up at him shocked I nodded my head in thanks.

He didn't respond as he watched the ground under us, silently taking out these throwing disk thingies.

Raising it to shoulder level like a Frisbee he swung his arm and let the device fly down to the place where the big thing was just standing.

I flinched when I heard metal hit metal then the disk came back to us big guy catching it in his hand before jerking me off my feet again and throwing me over his shoulder as the big thing started to come out of the air under us letting out a growl.

I hung on as big guy then proceeded to jump to another tree about six feet away.

Might I ad this big flashing ball of blue light was being shot at us? Figures as much. See this is what i get for trying to go to school!

**A/N**

**Hello:) hope this was okay, sorry for the long awaited update..but oh well. Shits been happening. Please leave a review! also if anyone has an idea of what they think should or could happen in the next chapter let me know:)Jessie**


	6. Chapter 6 Then We Jumped Off A Cliff

**Thank you so much: me and Gaara 4ever, midnight84118, luna153, Snow246, RDG, Savage Deathbite, Legal Humor, ida-criss-wild, santa.. and Jinxed Fox, for all of there reviews! i love hearing from all of you:) another thanks for Legal Humor for suggesting they jump of a cliff and land in a river:)**

**(Gaa i only own Alice:( BOOOO!)**

Not Supposed To Be Here but Here Anyway

Chapter six

I let out a small scream as the big dude grabbed a thick tree branch with one arm, his claws digging into the wood deeply before he swung us a moment before leaping into the air again, another blue light hitting the same tree we just jumped out of.

The scary dude shooting at us…I'll just call him Godzilla. Chased after us from the ground a series of growls and roars coming from him but he didn't take to the trees like we did.

Apparently he didn't have the acrobatics that my guy did. Ha-ha.

But Godzilla could sure run fast. And he was gaining on us quickly.

My body rubbed painfully against the dude's shoulder he had a bit of armor there and it dug into my stomach with every movement I made.

As his claws dug into this tree we now hanging on, I felt his other hand let go of me to add to his hold on the tree before we were about to jump again.

I could hear Godzilla's roar as he came closer, shouting something apparently to big guy….i really needed to know his name if we got out of this…..or at least name him myself.

I clutched at Big Guys shoulder armor my legs trying to wrap themselves around some part of his body when he leaped to another tree.

This time I really did scream, because when he latched on to the trunk, we started sliding down…very fast.

And I started slipping; my arms loosening there hold on his armor. Ah shit.

"I'm slipping Dude!" I shouted as we started to fall, his claws lost traction completely.

"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!" I chanted as the ground got nearer. Um didn't I say we were about nine feet off the ground?

He growled in frustration, before grabbing my legs and jerking me in front of him, my hands pulled from his shoulder as he took the impact of the fall on his back.

The fall didn't seem to bother him much as he jumped to his feet and threw me over his shoulder again and started running.

I heard this metal sound coming towards us from the direction of Godzilla and before I could say anything about it, Big Dude dodged the flying disk in a low one handed cartwheel; luckily my legs had time to wrap around his waist before he did the complete move.

Take gymnastics much?

Then he started running, dodging trees and logs and these weird plants I couldn't see much now as we got into thicker forest, but I could hear challenging roars coming from Godzilla and knew he was still gaining on us.

A net was shot at us, and I gasped as it spread out above us prepared to catch us.

But Mr. I'm so flexible, did another cartwheel/flip thing. Dodging the net as it stuck firmly in the ground and began to tighten.

He kept running until we came to a edge of a cliff, what was at the bottom of that cliff I don't know, one; cause it was dark but mainly cause I couldn't see anything that faced my backside.

But I could hear Godzilla clicking a laugh, it sounded like a cricket or frog on major steroids. It unnerved the hell out of me.

Mr. Flexible turned to face Godzilla, one arm tighter around my thighs so I wouldn't fall and growled threateningly causing Godzilla only to croak out a laugh again.

I felt Mr. Flexible muscles tense as Godzilla said something in there language. "**So I see the son of the great Huntress R'ka-** **Ju'dha**, **resorts to a Ooman female to escape his captures….no wonder your clan abandoned you Jehdin, your pathetic," **

It must have been insulting too since Mr. Flexible hissed a growl in reply, **"I may be pathetic but at least I live,"** his 'voice' even though to me it was just clicks and growls was much smoother then Godzilla's I noticed, right before Godzilla roared something else and charged at us.

Mr. Flexible turned swiftly, flinging us neatly off the safe little cliff (not counting Godzilla) and into the dark oblivion as I let loose a shrill scream and he let me go…...

Water was everywhere. Freezing. It clogged my nose and throat, suffocating me painfully.

I wasn't dead yet but I would be if I don't reach the water's surface….that surface that didn't seem to exist.

The deepness of the water was much larger than me and I couldn't reach the bottom. I started to panic more.

Tried to swim up to the surface but never reached it, my brain started to get fuzzy and all I could see was blackness.

That's when an arm went around my waist and took me away…..

I was peaceful, warm, I wanted to sleep, stay at the place I was but someone apparently wanted me to suffer the hard suckiness of life by hitting my chest with their fist.

My grey eyes opened to meet those of the same shade, as I coughed up two pounds of water.

I looked around us to find we where in a cave….away from the water.

"Ah Mr. Flexible, lovely running into you at this time. Is Godzilla still pursuing us?" the alien looked at me with a confused expression, one of his mandibles tapping another as he tilted his head to the side. His brow was furrowed.

I smiled widely at him, half asleep I guess you could say. I was always like this when I woke up at home. Happy go lucky, but irateing as hell.

"My names Alice, what's yours?" I asked, sitting up weakly.

He made a light clicking noise and stared at me.

I sighed pointing to my chest, "Alice," I said then pointed to him.

He stared at me a moment before saying my name…kind of. "All'ce"

I shook my head, "No Alice. Allllicce,"

"Alace,"

"No. Alice,"

"N'ritja"

I looked at him, "…..What?"

He pointed to me and said that word again, "N'ritja," then he brought a clawed finger to his chest, "Yeyin- H'chak"

I looked at him with confusion, "Did you just name me?"

He rolled his eyes a growl coming from his chest as if to say, 'duh,'

I nodded, "Ah, so what's YerinHcak?"

He growled, "Yeyin-H'chak,"

"That your name? Yenahnak?"

"H'ko! Yeyin-H'chak!"

I sighed as he started to agitated, not my fault I can't say his damn name.

"You know what?" I asked him and he stared at me again, "I'll call you H'ko,"

He scoffed, "What? What's wrong with H'ko? You just said it,"

H'ko shook his head and sighed.

"Well, H'ko, thanks for saving me," I muttered as I laid back down, I was sooo tired.

Before my eyes closed he nodded, "N'jauka,"

I waved a hand at him, "Whatever," then the darkness of sleep rushed over me.

**Translaions:**

**R'ka-Ju'dha : Fire Water**

**Ooman : Human**

**Jehdin : An un-blooded warrior.**

**N'ritja : Dance**

**Yeyin-H'chak: Brave Mercy **

**H'ko : No; Negative**

**N'jauka : Welcome**

A/N: hope it was okay:) please leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7 No Saved My Life

**Big thanks to Reviewers: me and Gaara 4ever, ida-criss-wild, .is., RDG, snow246, mckeown and Legal Humor! Love it when you people review!**

**(I do NOT own anybody! except Alice:(**

Not Supposed To Be Here but Here Anyway

CHAPTER SEVEN

I awoke to the feeling of something or someone shaking me.

Opening my eyes I looked at H'ko, who had just stood up when my eyes opened. He had his mask back on and looked ready to leave.

Looking past him to the cave opening I realized it was early morning. I groaned as I sat up, "Time to go huh?" I asked moving my hair out of my face.

H'ko nodded waiting for me to get up impatiently.

As I stood on shaky legs, I started walking in the opposite direction of the cave opening.

His bark stopped me, i sighed, "I have to use the bathroom, and I won't go far. Guard the door," and with that I went behind a big rock to do my business…..

As we crept out of the small cave, I realized that we where near a mountain of some sort, the river out of sight.

H'ko watched the trees intently as we hide behind a bolder, checking to see if we where clear to leave.

Making a soft clicking, H'ko stood then started walking to the tree line. I quickly got up to follow him having to run when my stupid foot had to step in a stupid hole and I fell, on one of the boulders.

Not my worst fall but it still skinned my hands a little and knee while making my ankle hurt again. H'ko had apparently not noticed me falling behind.

"Um H'ko wait up!" I said getting to my feet and walking after him.

He had stopped near a small stream that I didn't know was there and was growling something to him self when I came beside him.

I grinned at him, "Thanks for waiting,"

He huffed and continued walking to the forest. As we reached the tree line H'ko motioned for me to step where he steps and don't touch anything.

Alright, I can do that.

Easier said than done.

I had to jump on his foot prints every time I moved because his stride was so much bigger than mine, my ankle had stopped hurting for now and for that I was thankful…..but I had this feeling it would hurt like hell later.

I almost ran into his back when he stopped suddenly, his head tilted to the side like he was listening for something….or someone.

I started to listen intently as well and soon I could hear a sound too. A growling sound that reminded me of a hog.

"Oh shit," I whispered as I realized what was coming.

One of those things…..or more.

"N'ritja," H'ko growled getting in front of me and handing me a long dagger that he happened to have on his person.

Did I mention he had a few weapons on him? This really surprised me though since he was originally tied to a pole captured. But now that I think of it I thought he grabbed more than his mask off the ground.

He brandished his own big dagger and got into a fighting stance, his muscles relaxed.

He activated this gun thing on his shoulder and purred as one of those hog things charged us from out of the bushes.

H'ko hissed as he too charged, and with the grace of a gymnast at the Olympic finals he did a forward flip and landed on the hog's back with his dagger pointing downward the wait of him caused the 'animal' to collapse as H'ko drove his dagger into it's neck then jerking it sideways, breaking the spine and killing the hog instantly.

I gawked at him As he stood, inspecting the skull, before a sound caught his attention.

His head jerked to the right where he heard something and I tensed, holding my dagger like a sword.

I never knew those hog things to run around without back up….. I heard a sound coming at me and gasped, not knowing really what to do besides run; and run I did right to a tree…..but not before one of those things jumped on me.

I screamed as the incredible wait pinned me to the ground, I held off it's tusks with my dagger the best I could to keep the hog from ripping out my throat. As my arms started to weaken I screamed again, I was going to die!

But suddenly the creature went still. And I watched with strange fascination as its four dark eyes turned blank.

I heard the sound of metal ripping through flesh then the hog was lifted off me and thrown to the side.

H'ko stood, not a scratch on him, and held his hand out for me to grasp.

I coughed, grasping his hand and groaned when he pulled me up.

I almost fell when he let go of me though.

He let loose a variety of clicking sounds before he spoke my name and something else. "Gkei'moun N'ritja," he stared at me through his mask with a smug look about him.

I looked around and found five hogs dead not including the one that almost killed me.

I gawked at him some more, then let loose a scowl, "You killed all five of these hogs in only a few minutes but yet you wait like ten minutes before you got that thing off me! That's messed up H'ko,"

He let out a small sound like a cricket on steroids and shook his head before going over to one of the hogs and slicing open its stomach…..I about puked….

"Ewwww" I said looking away as he continued skinning the thing.

He looked at me with his head tilted in a exasperated manner before pointing to the hog and acted as if he was eating something with his hands.

I got the picture quickly, "No, H'ko, no. there's no way I'm going to eat that…stuff,"

He ignored me, clicking to himself again as he continued skinning the animal. I was hungry but I was NOT going to eat a thing that just tried to eat me!

…..A few minutes later…..H'ko's Point of view

I had just finished skinning the animal and slicing parts of it up when I looked over at N'ritja.

She was leaning against a tree nursing some minor wounds on her arms. I was lucky when I saved her, to allow the dog to kill her would be a terrible mistake.

She saved my life, and it was in my honor to keep her safe. I was in dept to the small Ooman female.

She set me free from the rival clan members. I was being hunted now as she was, my life threatened…..and why?

Because I was a stupid Young blood who was hot headed enough to think I could have the honor of participating in the Kainde Amedha Chiva before my fellow students by killing a blooded warrior of the rival clan…I was so foolish.

But I was going to get off this planet alive…with my skull.

I would be severely punished by the clan's High Elder, and would have to train longer and harder before I could prove worthy of partaking in the Kainde Amedha Chiva. But I would live and improve.

I looked back over to N'ritja, she was looking at the meat before me with disdain.

I laughed lightly to myself. She was like a pup.

I took off my mask which caught her attention, picking up a chunk of meat I ate some of it then offered it to her.

She made a face which I found strange and for a moment I though she would refuse my offer.

But instead she gave a low growl and made her way to set beside me taking the meat in her hands and biting a chunk off it.

Her eyes widened as she began eating more and I couldn't help but laugh more at her. She was quite funny.

**A/N**

**hope this was to your liking! please leave a review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 No Might Die

**Thank you so much for reviewing my wonderful reviewers! 3 it when you do that!**

**(I own Alice and Alice only. HOW many times must i tell you this? :|**

Not Supposed To Be Here but Here Anyway

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

I grudgingly ate the meat H'ko offered. It wasn't that bad really and I would need the strength it provided later so putting aside the matter that I didn't want to eat the thing that almost ate me I…..ate the thing that almost ate me.

H'ko clicked, pleased that I was eating. We ate for a few more moments' before H'ko stood making it time to leave.

I stretched feeling more refreshed after our meal then followed H'ko as he walked further into the jungle.

…..Two hours later…

We have been walking for a long time now. Non stop, I guess H'ko doesn't want to take the chance in staying in one place long enough for Godzilla and those other things to find us.

Makes since really, but my feet where starting to hurt…..and I've been falling every so often. Which is really irritating.

Sweat ran down my body light a heavy rain, making me feel slimy. H'ko on the other hand was perfectly dry and not out of breath or falling over air. And he seemed to know this too cause every time I would fall he would pull me back up with one hand and stare at me smugly for several moments before starting to walk again….or at least I think he was being smug I couldn't really read his face through his mask but his body language screamed "I'm a Higher being while you're a little piss ant!" yep those assumptions I had made me feel so good about myself.

We where walking near a small creek, when the sound of gun fire could be heard.

My eyes widened, what if it was Isabel or Joe or Nikolai? What if they needed help? What could I do if they needed help?

I looked up at H'ko curiously. Would he help them if they needed it? Probably not.

I watched him as he listened to the sound of weapons firing. He seemed to be planning on ignoring them…that was until we heard a loud roar.

H'ko tensed then, his muscles tight as he let out a low growl.

I could hear someone screaming. I made my decision then, I was going to help my friends….if you could call Isabel, Joe, the doc, Hanzo, and Nikolai friends.

Coming up to stand beside H'ko, I tapped his shoulder. He turned to look at me, the motion causing his dreads to fall over one shoulder; he clicked at me inquiringly.

"I have to help them," I stated not sure if he would get my meaning.

To my surprise, he nodded, agreeing with me in a way….i think.

Suddenly his arm went around my waist and he held me like a football before he started running. Surprisingly his gate was very smooth from my position, even though the soft motions made me dizzy.

We reached the fighting sooner than I expected, and it was near Godzilla's camp no less.

My eyes widened in shock when I found only two of my friends left; Isabel and Joe. The doctor lay dead off to the side, a spear lodged into his gut along with a slit throat.

H'ko sat me on my feet quietly, as I observed the situation.

Joe and Isabel stood back to back. Joe having lost his gun at some point now welding a long machete. Isabel with her sniper-rifle in hand….but where was the big thing that had attacked them?

A low sadistic growl sounded a few feet in front of Joe, and I gasped when Godzilla emerged out of thin air. He was black, with blood red tints to his skin. His amour was all black except for an animal jaw stained reddish-white attached to his mask.

As I looked at him, his size that seemed to be more pronounced in the day light, I compared the hunter with the Reaper. And I saw Godzilla as a bringer of death…. And it scared the shit out of me.

He stalked forward, dark, masked eyes glaring at Joe, Taunting.

Isabel had switched positions and now faced Godzilla with her rifle; she aimed and shot, hitting the monster in the shoulder.

That's when all hell broke loose. Godzilla roared in a rage, glancing at the very minor flesh wound then lunged forward. Swiping with his large clawed hand and flung Joe out of the way like he was nothing. I watched in horror as the man smash into a tree before hitting the ground with a thud.

Godzilla continue to charge at Isabel who was trotting back steps, trying to aim at a vital area but only ended up grazing the hunter's side.

Godzilla's hand snapped forward (much like H'ko did with me) and clasped around Isabel's windpipe, crushing slowly.

I braced my legs, ready to run at them and do something but something held me back. I glared as H'ko shook his head at me and stepped forward, letting loose a feral growl that soon changed into a challenging roar.

Godzilla looked at H'ko, throwing Isabel roughly aside, before turning all his attention on the warrior.

H'ko growled, coming into a fighting stance, as Godzilla roared back in a rage. The time it took for me to blink, they charged each other, the ground quaking under their footsteps. I watched in awe as the two giants fought, H'ko so far having the upper hand.

Glancing at Joe who was the closest to me I quickly made my way over to his side. "Joe," I said as I tried to shake him awake, to no avail. I checked his pulse, remembering my babysitting classes but swallowed a cry as I found none. Joe was dead.

I glanced at H'ko and Godzilla again and found that they had moved in their fighting and was now in the camp….and H'ko wasn't winning.

I glanced at Isabel, who lay on the ground gasping. _Well _I thought, _at least she's alive_ then turned back to fighting.

A sharp gasp hit me as I watched Godzilla beat H'ko until bright green blood shown on the warrior. Godzilla raised his arm over H'ko, a long blade shown in the light as he grasped H'ko's throat.

I let out a small squeak when I realized what was going to happen. H'ko was going to die…..

**A/N**

**DUN DUN DUN! sorry it's short but i thought this was a good place to stop at. besides if i don't go to bed soon I'll get yelled at by mom. and i don't want to get yelled at by mom. Reviews are very appreciated:)**


	9. Chapter 9 We Live!

**(Don't own Predators, only Alice!)**

Not Supposed To Be Here but Here Anyway

**CHAPTER NINE**

I watched in horror as Godzilla seized H'ko and prepared to take his head.

I forgot about Isabel lying on the ground injured, forgot all the sounds of the jungle, all I could see and hear where Godzilla's triumphant growl and his arm being raised; H'ko looking weak under his hand.

Something took over me then, as I sprinted towards the giants letting out a scream of outrage.

I brandished the long dagger that hung on my belt and leaped at Godzilla, as his blade neared H'ko's head.

The Hunter faltered in surprise as I clung to his chest, stabbing his shoulders while screaming like a mad woman.

Godzilla finally got over his surprise and flung me off him, into a pile of…..dead stuff.

I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me and turned my head to the sound of heavy foot steps coming towards me. My dagger was gone; lost in the throw. My grey eyes widened as Godzilla came at me extending his spear and aiming at my head.

My instincts took over and I dodged the deadly blow rolling onto my haunches only to roll again to move away from another strike. As I was now crawling my thigh scrapped across something sharp and I yelped in pain, pausing for just a second. That was a mistake.

Before I knew what happened Godzilla's spear tore through my shoulder, the end embedding in the dirt under me. His talons then dug across my back slowly, making deep abrasions.

I screeched as the spear was then jerked out of my shoulder roughly only to be plunged slowly into my other one.

Godzilla was torturing me. And he was doing it very well.

A large hand grasped my hair and pulled my neck at an awkward angle as a large foot stepped on my back putting enough pressure where my spine started bending and cracking under the weight. I started screaming when he pulled my hair harder; Godzilla clicked in insane laughter at my pain and I found it harder to breathe.

I vaguely heard the shot as Isabel fired her rifle and hit Godzilla's hand that grasped my hair. My upper body hit the ground as he released me. I heard the sound of metal being brandished and opened my eyes in time to see a long blade embedded itself in Isabel's chest, a cry left me as I watched her eyes roll back in her head before she collapsed, falling deathlyy still.

Godzilla turned up his head to roar but was cut short when a large body slammed into him.

The pressure on my back was gone, as H'ko pushed Godzilla off of me.

I lay in the dirt for a moment, my ragged breathing slowly coming back to normal before I could finally sit up. I looked at the two giants fighting and gasped as H'ko came flying at me. I quickly got to my feet and jumped out of the way.

Godzilla came stomping after H'ko his mask gone from his face. I cringed at the sight of his face; he was one ugly son of a bitch.

I watched as H'ko got up, unsheathing his wrist blades and charging Godzilla head on, he managed to cut the big alien's side before being stabbed in the stomach. H'ko roared in pain as Godzilla cruelly twisted the dagger in his gut.

Feeling the need to do something I started looking around for a weapon of any kind and happened to find a double barrel, 16 gage shot gun; only a foot or so away from me.

As Godzilla, jerked his dagger out of H'ko, I ran for the gun, finding it loaded, I turned back to the two aliens and yelled when I saw Godzilla raise his arm up again, preparing to take H'ko's head.

"Oh HELL NO!"

I shouted before pulling both triggers and shooting Godzilla's chest, the giant stumbled back from the strong impact and I ran at him, picking up a spear as I ran avoiding H'ko and leaping at Godzilla, holding my spear like I'd seen one of the tribes in Africa do on the discovery channel. Putting extra momentum in my lunge, I speared Godzilla in the chest, part of the shaft coming out the other side of him.

His beady eyes went wide, and I savagely wrenched the spear shaft to the right, then left damaging something in him I'm sure.

I glared at him as he started coughing up green blood, wrenching the spear back and forth again for good measure. I braced myself as he fell backwards, still coughing up blood in the process soaking me in it. I got off of him when he fell flat, looking over and finding the dagger I'd lost earlier.

Picking it up, I aimed it at his throat and plunged it in hitting his spinal cord and severing it, Godzilla flinched but his eyes were getting weaker. Being sure that he was dieing, I turned back to H'ko and ran to his side, collapsing beside him, shaking his shoulder I called his name,

"H'ko! H'ko, get up! Its over, we can get off this bloody planet now!" but he didn't move.

Letting out a whimper, I leaned over his chest and rested my head to where I thought his heart would be and sighed in relief, he was breathing.

A low purr caught my attention and I looked up into his grey eyes, he was hurt badly, but he was still alive.

"Do you have a ship?" I asked frantically, as he slowly sat up, his eyes stared at me blankly for a moment before he nodded.

"Okay!" I said, getting to my feet, "Lets go!"

I watched as H'ko very slowly got to his feet and looked over at Godzilla, then back at me. He cocked his head to side in question as to if I killed the monster or not. I nodded frowning when he walked over to the now dead body and pulled my dagger from Godzilla's throat, then he did the unexpected, H'ko raised his wrist blades before bringing them down hard, cutting off the dead alien's head.

Clicking to himself briefly, he grabbed the head by the dreadlocks than stood back up, pulling the spear out next then staggering over to me.

I scrunched up my nose, when he handed me the head, bile rising in my throat, but I ignored it as I took the spear and dagger, my shoulders crying out in pain.

H'ko gave me a nod before pressing a button on his wrist computer thingy and a ship came to life over up on a meadow.

I jumped at the sound it made but looked to H'ko, "Time to get out of here?" I asked, eyeing the brightly lit ship with excitement.

He nodded, and began walking towards the space craft, his stomach still bleeding that cool glow in the dark green while my shoulders bled out that pretty ruby red.

We were severely wounded, but alive and we were going home…at least that's what I thought anyway.

As I looked over at H'ko, trudging through the jungle, growling in pain, I smiled, I got out of this alive with a freaking alien!

The End

**A/n**

**Well that's the end...for now. hope this last chapter was okay, i wasn't sure about it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this story! I Love you!**


End file.
